fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cor Magia
Category:Eevee-Chan Cor Magia (カー メージア Kaa Meejia, lit. Heart of Magic in Latin) is a small, yet powerfully-made up Independent Guild that roams the world, especially Fiore, in search of remaining Dark Guilds in order to eradicate them. The Guild's master, Caiera Bronzhardt, is famously known across multiple countries for her immense Magical power, and her mastery over her signature magic: Climate Magic. History Seven years ago, a fourteen-year-old Caiera was once part of a now-defunct Dark Guild, however at the time she did not realise until she witnessed the Guildmaster murdering one of his own guild's members for failing a job. It was this event that made Caiera realise the filth of a guild she was in, and took her leave. A few months later, she went about gathering powerful mages to form an Independent Guild with the intent of turning the dirt-filthy name of Dark Guilds into nothing more than a myth for future generations. Building The entire structure that is Cor Magia's guild was made by Caiera alone, over the course of 4 and a half years, using just her mastery over elemental magic, especially air and earth. The building has a castle-like design, and is situated in the centre of two other floating islands. From one island edge to the other, the entire structure is almost 2 miles in length. The inside of the main building has a huge lacrima structure concealed within the walls, which is used to absorb Eternano from the air and energise it into a source of power, which is in turn sent into two very large generators, thus keeping this massive structure afloat in the sky. Only the guild's members, and restricted guests, are able to travel to this place: as only those who bear the guild's mark, or are permitted visitors of a member, are able to even see the thing, to everyone else, it is just a large cloudbank, again the work of Caiera. On the right island, there is a large hot spring for members and their specific guests to enjoy on a day off, then on the left island there is a battle arena with solid-illusory training opponents for members to train their magic against, or when sparring with each other. The main building has a very long, narrow-ish bridge leading from an archway, to the entrance, with a moving floor, powered by various lacrimi. The floating objects surrounding the structure act as "guards": they are lacrima visions, similar to those used by the Grand Magic Games, but much larger. If they see an unauthorised person, they will set off dozens of alarms across the islands and the main building, as well as from individual devices given to each of the guild's five members. Strength Cor Magia is, despite its size, one of the most powerful and influential Guilds in Earth Land, especially due to its master, Caiera. While the guild only has five members (including the master), it is very powerful indeed, and should not be taken lightly, even if one happens to find themselves against just one member. Members Trivia *This guild was inspired by the canon guild ran by Jellal Fernandes: Crime Sorciére. Category:Guild Category:Independent Guild